Zombies in Downtown Domino
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: Jou and Honda accidentally awaken a massive zombie horde in Domino City out of boredom, and now, they must fight them all off! With only a handful of helpful friends, can they do so?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Takahashi does, and he wants to know what drugs I was on when I created this.

"Are they gone, Honda?" came Jou's voice, as Honda looked out the window to survey the city scene. Everything looked peaceful enough, on that gray and gloomy day as the rain fell softly onto the ground. But that was just it; everything _looked_ peaceful, and if there was one thing Jou had learned last night, it was that looks were almost always deceiving. Currently, he and Honda were hiding in Flamenco's Café, and Honda had taken the job as lookout while Jou sat at their table, overlooking a menu. They weren't necessarily _afraid_ of what it was they were hiding from; they simply were outnumbered.

"I think so," Honda replied, still hiding under the table as he peeped through the blinds, "I don't see them lurching after us again."

"That's good, I think," Jou stated, sipping his water and looking over, "Man, I can't believe they actually exist. Real, live zombies! Can you believe it?" Honda shook his head, but didn't comment further. It was true; they had gone over to Eagle Park Cemetery out of complete boredom last night, but what had meant to be a simple trip turned into the race of their life. They had seen zombies. Actual zombies. And, they soon found that they couldn't dispatch them with fists alone. Sighing, Jou said, "We got to warn someone, Honda. These freaks could be infesting the city by now!"

"Maybe they're not here anymore," Honda suggested, "I mean, it's been nearly twelve hours. Maybe they crawled back in their graves." Jou snorted. That was a wishful thought. He opened his mouth to speak when a firm hand gripped his shoulder, causing him to yelp as he looked up.

"Perhaps you would like to order something _this_ time," came the voice of Sith Winchester, as she glanced at Honda, who had cowered again from her voice, "…what are you two doing? You're scaring the customers with your zombie talk. Come on, out from under there." Quickly, she bent down and dragged Honda out from under the table, pulling him to his feet as she said, "I probably don't want to know, but what has you both so scared this morning? Ryou told me you were acting really weird last night."

"We were chased by zombies last night," Jou told her, "We were just… Sith?" Sith gave them a look of pure disbelief at Jou's statement, her wings flapping just once as her tail swished by.

"…zombies?" she asked him, "As in, dead people?"

"What other kinds of zombies are there?" Honda retorted, and then continued, "Anyway, we were checking out the cemetery, and all of the sudden they just started springing up. We haven't seen them, but we're worried they might be infesting the place." Sith blinked, still unconvinced of the story. She had never seen, or even heard of, zombies around Domino City, and she'd been living there for nearly a year. Surely, she'd see something by then.

"Are you sure they weren't just a bunch of hooligans running around, scaring people?" she asked them both skeptically, "Ryou never mentioned zombies to me when I moved here." She looked thoughtfully as she tried to remember what dangers she had actually encountered while she stayed in Domino, but both Jou and Honda exchanged nervous glances. There was no way what they had seen were fakes. They even _smelled_ like rotting flesh.

"Sith, they were zombies," Jou told her seriously, frowning, "Real zombies. We could…" Jou didn't finish his sentence as a scream outside sounded, followed by another scream as people began running down the streets, scattering wherever they could. Honda raised a concerned brow as Jou squinted his eyes to see what had actually happened. He saw figures approaching slowly, saw that their clothes were tattered and that, from that distance, their skin was gray. He screamed, "_OH GOD, THEY'RE BACK!_"

"Red alert! Red alert! We have zombies!" Honda screamed, not caring who actually heard as a few customers left the restaurant, either annoyed or worried about Honda's outbursts. Sith watched in slight annoyance as the two continued to wail and scream, and then sighed. If she was going to have any chance of having a customer, she had to find a way to shut them up. Angrily, she stormed to the window.

"Would you both stop it!? You're scaring away everyone else! There's no such thing as…" Sith took one look out the window, and her eyes widened as she saw the commotion as well, "…well, look at that. Those are definitely some form of undead. I guess you both _weren't_ full of bullshit."

"We _told_ you!" Jou exclaimed, grabbing Sith's collar, "We _told_ you we saw zombies! Oh man, we're gonna die now! I can't die! I don't want to die! I still have so much stuff to do here! I have to kick Yugi's ass at Duel Monsters one day! Why, oh why…"

"_SILENCE!_" Sith yelled, throwing Jou off of her and into the booth, "We are _not_ going to die. Look, I'm going to call the police and see if they can do anything. You both… sit down and don't do anything." With that, she went into the kitchen and started dialing on the phone in there. Despite her warning, Honda and Jou both followed her anyway as she talked on the phone.

"Hey, Sith?" Honda asked, despite her being in the middle of making a police report, "What actually kills zombies?" Sith had to answer another question from the police before answering Honda.

"What? Hold on, sir," Sith said, and then turned away from the phone to Honda, "Fire's usually effective." With that, she turned back and proceeded to ignore them from that point onward, as she did still have the police on the phone. Honda looked at Jou, who nodded, and both left the kitchen, running out of the restaurant. After a quick glance around, they ran down the right side of the street, toward the Residential district where Jou lived. As she finished up her conversation, Sith hung up the phone and said, "All right, you two. The police said… guys?" She looked around, but neither Honda nor Jou were anywhere near her. Curiously, she wandered toward the front of the café, but again, they weren't there.

"Where did you go?" she asked, and then looked out the window, seeing just their backsides as they slowly ran off. Sighing, she said, "Good god, what have I unleashed? I might as well call and warn Yugi…"

As Jou and Honda ran down the street, trying their best to ignore the rain as it poured onto the gray city, they were aware that, as they feared, the city was becoming infested with undead. They heard more moaning and howling as they ran farther into the Residential district, and they noticed that the clouds seemed to be thickening as well, and that the wind was doubling up as well, knocking over trash cans, boxes, benches, and branches. And, while they served as obstacles for the oncoming horde, they also hindered Jou and Honda.

"I knew this was gonna get ugly!" Jou said, as they hopped over a bench when they cut across the park, "Honda, is it me or are they actually multiplying?"

"I'm pretty sure we're infested, pal," Honda agreed grimly, "Man, and here I thought Sith would be able to help us. All she did was call the police! I don't think she actually believed us."

"Ryou didn't either," Joey reminded him, and then cursed, "Those poor fools! They're probably going to be eaten by the time the police actually do anything, but that's their problem for not believing in us. Should we worry about Anzu and Yugi?" Honda stopped, but only for a second. That did seem like an idea to be followed, as they were their best friends. But, eventually, Honda simply shook his head.

"Nah. They can just look out a window if they get involved. Besides, as long as they stay indoors, they should be safe. I saw a movie once, and zombies weren't allowed to go in uninvited," Honda told him, and then ran ahead as he said, "Incoming!" Jou followed just as a zombie screeched and threw itself off of a tree toward them, only to slam into the ground.

"Damn it! That almost hit me!" Jou screamed, as they dashed through across a street and into an alley, "Shouldn't be too far from my house." Honda glanced at him, raising a suspicious brow.

"Why are we going _there_!?" he asked frantically, "Shouldn't we be looking for some weapons to fight them with?"

"You heard Sith. Fire can take them out. And my dad has a ton of lighters," Jou said, grinning. After turning out of the alley, and crossing another street, they dashed up a long flight of stairs leading into an apartment complex and rushed through the doors, where they ran up another set of stairs, either ignoring or pushing everyone who crossed their path until finally, they stopped at Jou's door. Both took a moment to gasp for air from their run from Flamenco's before Jou cautiously turned the knob and walked inside. His father was watching television, but luckily, he was actually sober for once. He looked over at his son, raising an eyebrow when he saw Honda there.

"Hey, boy, that don't look like that Kaiba brat you keep mentioning," he said gruffly, "This a new friend?"

"No, dad, that's Honda," Jou replied quickly, dashing into the kitchen as Honda simply stood, waiting, "He's been my friend since pre-school. Where do you keep your lighter fluid?" Jou's dad looked at Honda, and then grunted, nodding. He turned toward the kitchen, where he heard Jou rustling through the pots and pans, banging and dropping whatever he could in search for some lighter fluid or other flammable substances.

"It's in the pantry, immediate right," Jou's father replied suspiciously, "Why the hell do you need that, anyway!?" He popped his head into the kitchen and saw that Jou had decently trashed the kitchen in search of said liquid, which he just managed to pull out of the pantry. Without warning, he dashed out of the kitchen, and with Honda, threw the door open again and ran out as his father said, "Son, answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, dad! Zombies are attacking the city! Need fire! Lots of fire!" was all the response he received. Officially stumped and now pretty sure he should be tanked, Jou's father shrugged and went back to watching his television. Outside, Honda was rushing down the stairs as Jou saw fit to simply jump off the banister, both arriving at the base of the apartment complex in relative quickness. Jou shivered a bit before holding up the bottle of lighter fluid and saying, "Behold! I have the thing that will rid this city of those zombies! The nectar of the Gods!"

"I highly doubt zombies can get drunk," Ishtar managed to say, as he passed by, sipping a rather large can of beer. Jou blinked, and then grinned, walking over and stopping Ishtar, the spirit rather angered with this maneuver as he said, "Out of my way, mortal."

"Can we borrow that?" Jou asked, "Beer's flammable, right?"

"Yes, but why would I give you _my_ beer?" Ishtar asked him flatly, frowning.

"Sith said those zombies can be killed with fire, so I thought if we set the town on fire, then the zombies won't be able to terrorize it!" Jou exclaimed, "Excellent plan, eh?" Ishtar blinked. He was slightly intoxicated, but even he knew what a terrible plan that was. He couldn't believe anyone with a functioning brain would come up with it.

"I don't think that's what Sith meant," he said plainly, "But I'll admit that I like fire. I'm going to pretend this never happened, and you go on setting the town to a damned inferno." With that, he walked away, leaving Jou to watch him leave, without giving them his beer. Jou turned to Honda.

"This plan could work, right?" he asked, and Honda shrugged.

"It seems pretty logical to me," Honda replied. Both of them grinned again, and with their bottle of lighter fluid, ran toward the street, where zombies now began to march down in gusto. There were many, many more than they ever remembered seeing, which made Jou wonder where on earth they were coming from. But nonetheless, now he could start his awesome plan to bring a blazing death to the undead horde he now faced before him. He faced them, and with Honda, opened the bottle up and looked into the zombie's faces. Those soulless eyes; their decaying flesh; horrid yellow teeth! They made Jou sick to look upon, and he knew they were definitely undead. There was no mistaking it, and if there was, he'd simply face the charges he'd get if he was caught.

"Eat fire, you undead bastards!" Jou yelled, and threw the bottle directly on the oncoming crowd. Lighter fluid soared through the air, splashing down onto the street, and then onto the zombies, but no fire came from it. The zombies stopped, looking upwards to figure out just where the liquid came from, as the bottle continued to fly off.

"Jou… what was that supposed to do?" Honda asked, looking over at his flustered friend, who watched with disbelief at the lack of fiery wrath being displayed.

"I thought it'd set them all aflame," he replied flatly. Honda sighed, shaking his head.

"You realize we were supposed to set it off with a match, and _then_ throw it, right?" Honda asked, and then Jou blinked. It was obvious that he didn't actually think he had to do that. He laughed nervously, until a large crash caught everyone's attention. Everyone, zombies included, turned to stare as the bottle slammed into a building, which completely ignited into flames, sending cascades of burning bricks and flaming glass shards out everywhere. Zombies screamed, scattering away as the flames burned the ones unlucky enough to be stormed over in the escape. Bricks slammed into the horde as glass battered them, but even with the fire, their ranks continued to expand. But right then, Jou didn't care. All he knew was that they killed at least a few of the undead, and he was laughing as he watched them flee in horror at the sight.

"FEAR ME! I AM KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI, SLAYER OF DEATH!" he exclaimed, howling with laughter as the fire continued to burn on, and as utter chaos around him unfolded. Unfortunately, one zombie that had been set on fire was currently screaming toward him, and Honda knocked him to the ground to avoid ignition. The zombie continued on, whether or not Jou was its target was unknown, and finally, it staggered over, killed once more in the inferno. Honda glared at Jou.

"Would you stop it!?" he hissed, "You might get _us_ killed in all of this! Now, where's a bat? I have a feeling this fire's going to fade soon."

"Why do you say that?" Jou asked, obviously forgetting that it was still raining out. Honda looked around flatly, his lips thinned, and pointed to the building, which was now smoldering instead of burning in flames.

"Oh, no actual reason," he mumbled, as a van came screeching near them, causing them to scramble up, "Oh, who the hell is it now!?" The van stopped right before them, and they heard the engine shut off. The doors opened up, and Ryou stepped out, with Yugi next to him. He looked around, and raised a concerned brow.

"I guess Sith wasn't kidding when she said you left to chase after zombies," he commented, "It looks like you've been busy today. The whole place is in ruins."

"Dude, where the hell have you been!?" Jou asked, though the question was more for Yugi, "We told you to meet us at Flamenco's! Don't tell us _you_ thought we were joking too!" Yugi laughed nervously as Ryou shook his head in disbelief.

"Sorry, guys. But it did seem really unlikely. After all, we don't know how they sprang up," Yugi replied, "Anyway, when Sith actually called us, we figured you'd need help, so we borrowed a Black Ops van. You've got to thank Kaiba and his connections for this." Yugi pointed to the van behind him, which Jou eyed with extreme excitement.

"Oooooh, nice!" Jou exclaimed, grinning all the while, "Does it have any weapons in it?" Yugi nodded, and proceeded to explain just what they were able to get out of Kaiba, which included a chainsaw, a machine gun, a flamethrower, a fire-extinguisher, a baseball bat, a shotgun, and for reasons unknown, a sword. Ryou laughed when Jou practically screamed in glee.

"We would've brought over my dad's battle tank, but he used it to drive to work today," Ryou stated, taking out a pair of sunglasses, "Anyway, Sith's not expecting me to meet up with her for a bit, so do you want some help destroying these zombies?" Jou and Honda exchanged nervous glances at one another. Sure, they wanted help, but they never expected it to come from Ryou.

"You know how to dismantle a zombie!?" Honda exclaimed.

"Not personally, but I've played enough shooters with Bakura to know what actually works," Ryou replied, grinning, "Besides, they're already dead. And as Sith says, dead men should stay dead. So, let's go and kill some zombies." Jou and Honda cheered, and as Yugi opened the van door, they each grabbed a weapon they found to be suitable. In the end, Jou had taken the chainsaw as Honda grabbed the baseball bat. Ryou and Yugi both took a gun, looking like they had just sprung out of a Men in Black parody. Dramatically, Yugi lowered his sunglasses just slightly as he looked at his friends.

"Let's go hunt us some dead men," he said casually, and the four of them ran through the street as more and more zombies came marching toward them. Ryou was the most skillful, able to take down over three of them with one shot of his shotgun. Jou simply laughed as he watched Ryou unload clip after clip against the undead horde advancing on them. But, what really drew his full attention was the explosion from farther ahead, so earth-shattering that it caused the ground to shake violently as a rain of fiery death stormed the army ahead.

"What was _that_!?" Honda asked, nearly falling over from an aftershock.

"Oh, that'd be Yami," Yugi replied, gunning another zombie down, "He climbed onto the roof of Kaiba Corp and offered to give us fire support. Seems like he hates these guys as much as we do." With that, another large explosion sounded, rendering more zombies, and their guts, into the air, splashing anywhere they landed.

"Ew!" Ryou cried, as his leg was now stained with undead blood. Jou, however, simply laughed.

"We shall fear no gib!" he laughed, as he sawed down a score of zombies, running farther ahead. With Tristan by his side, they overtook a circle of the undead fools, slashing and hacking, pounding and swinging, until the only thing left of their previous targets was a ring of dirt, which blew away in the wind.

"How many more of these guys are there, do you think?" Honda asked as he pummeled another zombie into submission, "They've got to end eventually, right?"

"I don't know," Jou replied, as another heavy explosion bombed the undead team, creating another crater in the middle of the road, "But man, Yami's got quite the skill to be blowing out all these guys with one shot! Talk about power! Not even those shadow powers of his were this effective!" Honda nodded, until he saw Yugi dragging Ryou over to them, the latter of which looked like he'd been hit with one of Yami's bombshells. Yugi laid Ryou down when he finally reached them.

"What happened to him?" Honda asked, as Jou sliced another zombie to bits.

"I think he died," Yugi replied, gunning a zombie that had jumped toward Ryou, "He probably got too close to Yami's targets. Poor guy didn't stand a chance against it." Jou glanced back at them as he parted another zombie in two, and grinned.

"No worries, we'll just get Sith to revive him later!" he exclaimed, as dust from his target swirled around him, "Too bad this isn't like a game and he could just respawn. Otherwise, we wouldn't need to be worrying about death so much."

"Jou, I don't think Sith is strong enough to just revive people!" Yugi cried, as Honda bashed in the skull of an undead dog that growled and snapped at them, "Espers have their limits! Besides, she's working."

"But she always revives Ryou when the world's about to end," Jou reminded him flatly, "Technically, _his_ world ended! Therefore, revival is possible." Yugi shook his head. He highly doubted reviving people worked that way as Yami bombed yet another massive crowd of undead with another fiery explosion, sending limbs and guts soaring across the sky, raining blood as they landed in the streets with a squishing sound. Unfortunately, Yami had hit so close to the airport, that the landing tower crumbled, spraying bricks and dirt everywhere as it did so. The only good thing was that it probably killed a score of zombies in one blow, and would hold off the rest as they climbed over it.

"I think he's going a little overboard now," Honda commented with amusement, "That one destroyed the airport." Yugi laughed; Yami did go overboard, but at least he was doing his job well. However, just as they were about to continue their zombie massacre, another van screeched to a halt near them, with the doors opening to admit their passengers out.

"Halt, in the name of the law!" screamed one policeman, as he stormed over, "Stop, I say! Both teams are in violation of the Acts of Destruction Treaty of 2007! Stop or you all will be held under arrest!" Immediately, all weapons were dropped, and to Jou's horror, one of the other passengers was Sith, and another Kaiba, as both of them stormed over, neither looking happy to see them all there.

"Are you all completely insane!?" Sith scolded as she reached them, her eyes narrowed furiously, "I tell you that fire can take out a zombie and you decide to raze the entire town!? What in Bahamut's glory were you _thinking_!? You are damn lucky no one was killed, or I'd arrest you all myself!"

"I can't believe I lent out a Black Ops vehicle for zombie-hunting!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily, eye twitching as he saw the destruction of what had obviously been a very bloody battle, "I thought you said we were under attack from monsters, Yugi." He turned around to glare at the boy, who was still holding Ryou's dead form.

"Technically, zombies _are_ monsters," Yugi laughed nervously, and then turned to Sith, "And… um… Ryou died again." Sith's eyes widened.

"What!? Again!?" she asked furiously, "I just… damn it, I _just_ revived him last month! He has to stop dying on me or there won't be any of his original life force to revive! Give me him." With that, she took Ryou and closed her eyes, muttering something no one could understand. Ryou's body jerked, and then he opened his eyes, staring at everyone blankly. He opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out of it. Sith patted him on the back, and then led him into the van she had come out of as Kaiba shook his head, turning to Yugi.

"That's the last time I ever help you guys with anything," he said sternly, "I swear!" And then, he too stormed off as Yami climbed down off of his perch, landing next to Yugi and staring at all of the destruction he actually caused.

"…oops," he said, "I suppose I might have overdone it."

"Gee, really? I thought destroying buildings was what you were aiming for," Honda said shortly, "I just know we're going to be jailed for this. Sure, we saved the city from zombies, but look at that! There's no way we're getting out of this." Jou clapped him on the back quietly, as he turned to the policeman, who was scolding a few of the zombies as the others simply marched away from the city, hopefully back to wherever they _did_ come from.

"And next time, make sure you read the rules of destructive etiquette _before_ ransacking the city if you don't want to be fined," the policeman said, as the zombie growled at him, "Yes, we're charging you. If you hadn't been chasing after those boys, this wouldn't have happened. No, I don't care what anyone told them. That's a fine in and of itself." The zombie looked at the slip he'd received, and then growled, marching off toward where everyone else had gone to. The policeman shook his head, and then turned to Jou, "As for you four, you face some serious trouble for destroying our beloved city. Do you have any idea how many lives we lost!? Arson itself is a serious crime, but now you have murder and reckless endangerment to add to it too! Is there anything you'd like to try and say in your defense!?" Honda raised his hand, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Technically, Sith's the one who told me fire destroys the zombies," he said carefully, "I'm just going by what she said." The policeman gave him a flat look, as though he couldn't believe that was considered a defense.

"Son, hearsay isn't a crime. I can't charge her with telling the truth, since she didn't implant that you needed to start the fire," he said firmly, crossing his arms, "Likewise, I can't arrest you on moral stupidity, either. So, I'll just issue you four a summons from the state."

"Really? That's it!?" Jou asked, amazed with their punishment… or lack of it, "Dude, we totally destroyed the place and all we have to do is follow a summons? What is it?" The policeman took out a large scroll of paper, unfolded it, and read it carefully.

"You're to help clean up and rebuild the city every weekend for the next three years to help pay for the cost of having to rebuild the _entire_ area due to your carelessness. That includes holidays, school breaks, and field trips, too," he read to them, all of whom moaned in agony. To Yami he said, "I also had a very interesting request from another of _your_ kind. He said that you were the mastermind behind this, and asked that you work off the debt for 3,000 years. Unfortunately, everyone in the committee agreed, so _you_ will be working every day until the city is back to what it once was." Yami's eyes widened. That was an impossible request! 3,000 years of hard labor for doing a favor!?

"Who issued _that_ request!?" he demanded in disbelief.

"I think his name was Bakura," the policeman stated, and then climbed into the van, "Make sure you show up tomorrow, or I'll come back and arrest you all." With that, the van drove off. There was nothing left to do now. Jou wanted to head home, but all of the explosions nuked their houses, leaving them nowhere but the cold ground to sleep on. Sighing, Jou and Honda laid down in the ground as Yugi glanced over at Yami, who seemed ready to have an aneurism. He knelt to the ground, eye twitching, as he threw his head to stare up into the sky. And that night, only one scream could be heard despite the wreckage of the city.

"_BAKURA! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN THIS SUMMONS IS DONE!_"

-----------------------------(End)

And so, it looks like the city is saved… even though it's in complete ruins. But, seeing as how Jou and Honda were the heroes, what did you actually expect? Anyway, I had the idea in my head for a few days and finally decided to just write it as a one-shot. I personally thought it was really funny, especially when I decided to have Ryou and Yugi involved. So, click that Review button!


End file.
